Happy hedgehog Merry Christmas and New Year
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: Happy Later Christmas and New year Everyone Spider-man/Sonic the hedgehog/RWBY/Kid Icarus


I don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **(A/N Merry Christmas everyone hope y'all are having a fine Day today this time we are going to the 2019 Year of our Life now knowing what can the future hold for any of us let hope We can push our self to the limit hope you enjoy this story and i will talk to you guy later peace.)**

* * *

Sonix: Ahh this is going to be the best Christmas Ever Now i wonder how the D-Avenger and Everyone is Doing with their life right now? I could visit but what the heck let see how are they doing?(Head to Earth 617)

Earth-617

Sonix: Awww look at New York City fill with the Christmas Spirit I wonder if..(See some Crime) Well seeing some Police Car they bound to be some Goon and Thug in the street Hopefully i can meet Peter during that crime report(Dash to follow the police).

Thug: Hahahah This Is going to be the best Christmas Day every.

Sonix: Has everyone told you that stealing is wrong to you guy?

Thug: Shoot it the hedgehog get him.(Shoot the blur)

Sonix: No okay then(Dodging the Bullet)

?: (Disarm all of the gun) Sonix what are you doing here?

Sonix: Long time no See Spidey what been shaking?

So the man in a Spider Costume he is wearing a light Blue and red Layer with high-tech len his name is Spider-man.

Spider-man:(Web some Goon in the Wall) Nothing much Just sending some Christmas on the D-Avenger but got caught up with some getting some Christmas gift but a crime got in a way so yeah.

Police: We can take it from here Thank Sonix and Spiderman.

Spider-man: Welcome Officer follow me Sonix.

Sonix: Will Do

Spider-man:(Land on the rooftop) What are you doing here in our Earth? did they kick you out or something?

Sonix: Nah i decide to see how you and the gang were doing despite me missing the party all the time.

Spider-man: We are at my Aunt May house if you want to meet me there i can..

Sonix: Sure i need to give my present out anyway.

Spider-man: I race you there.

Sonix: Oh you are so on remember the last time?

Spider-man: Okay that didn't count alright ready?

Sonix:(Running Stance) Set.

Spider-man/Sonix: GO!(Blast off).

Meanwhile at Aunt May House

Luicna: I wonder how Peter is?

Spider-man: I won i beat Sonix?

Sonix: Did you now?(Spinning his Gun)

Spider-man: (Eye widen) H-how you were behind me the entire time.

Sonix: Remember i am the better version of my other self?

Spider-man: Dammit i keep forgetting about that.

Luicna: Hello Pete who is your friend?

Spider-man: Sonix this is..

Sonix: I know Luicna Daughter of Chrom she was once in my earth before.

Luicna: Are you one of Peter Parker friend?

Sonix: Yes but in a another earth let just say i hear 6 month ago that Spider-man was leading his own earth from this earth. So i tend to look at it but got caught up with some other stuff as well.

Luicna: I-i see how old are you?

Sonix: My age is ageless but judging my Look and age i am 17 about to turn 18 next year.

Luicna: You look like you are older than Peter here.

Spider-man: Hey.

Sonix: (gigging) Yeah say where is everyone?

Luicna: Well Ruby and her friend went to take out Sandman and Yang and Blake went to train with Hulk and I am not sure where is Weiss at?

Sonix: Okay then what about Sonic and them?

Spider-man: Sonic is racing Quicksliver about a Race they didn't finish ever since the Green Goblin incident 6 month ago Tails is working at Tony Stark Building working at dimension Stuff that i don't know about since last thing is breaking the fourth Wall and Knuckle is well Just doing what he always been doing.

Sonix: Make sense so i hear that you has a girlfriend correct ain't that right Pete?

Spider-man: Who told you this?

Sonix: (Shrug) Trust me if best if you don't want to know alright Pete?

Spider-man: (Sign) Alright i believe you Sonix but what gift did you give out by the way?

Sonix: It best to gather everyone first.

Luicna: Are you sure Sonix?

Sonix: No sweat Luicna also since i am here where is Aunt May?

Aunt May: Did someone call my name?

Sonix: (Thought) Wow She look little bit young then i thought.

Aunt May: Peter who is your friend?

Spider-man: His name is Sonix the hedgehog Aunt May from a another Earth.

Aunt May: How Sweet you look like Sonic at the second.

Sonix:(Sweatdrop) Well you don't say.

Aunt May: Oh Peter i am making some Ugly Sweater and some Christmas Dinner care to join me?

Peter: Sure Aunt May let me switch my Super Heroes Suit to my Normal Clothes okay?

Aunt May: Okay sweeter.

Sonix: While you guy do that i am going to be right back.(Dash to meet the other D-Avenger)

Meanwhile with Ruby and Knuckle, Weiss

Ruby: Hey Sandman

Sandman: Hey Kid did you get what you has?

Ruby: Sure Knuckle the Tree.

Knuckle: (Lay down the tree)

Windy: Hello Mr. Sandman.

Sandman: Hey Kid you doing good with Miss rose?

Windy: (Nod her head) Yup.

Sandman: Well a Deal is a Deal i am going to turn myself in now.

Ruby: It best if you stay with Windy she might need a friend.

Sandman: (Eye Widen) Y-You sure Ruby?

Weiss: Since it Christmas we need to celebrate something in life am i right?

Sonix: Weiss is right hey Sandman.(Hop down on the Catwalk).

Ruby: Sonix? What are you doing here?

Sonix: Nothing much just came by to see how are the D-Avenger Doing and Giving you Christmas Present Here (Give one to Ruby,Knuckle,Weiss,Windy,Sandman)

Ruby: (Open her gift) AHHHHH No way a New Dust from your Earth what element huh huh huh(in the Blur Face but got pull back by Weiss).

Weiss: Jeez Ruby Give Sonix some break will you?

Knuckle: (Open his Gift) Whoa new Glove i been waiting for a new pair.

Sonix: They are made a Nth Element from a another Dimension let just say a mission to gather those.

Sandman: (Seeing of picture of his family) Penny Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: No Sweat Marko i need to get back and give the rest of their gift later (Teleport)

Ruby: I wonder how did he find us?

Sandman: Don't know but i need to set my Christmas Tree You coming Windy?

Windy: Coming .

Weiss: You were right Ruby some villain do has heart even on a Christmas Holiday.

Ruby: Don't we all Weiss beside i know some villain are not heartless on a Christmas Spirit when it come to them.

Weiss: True come on Guy let head back i hear Aunt may is making a Christmas Dinner with peter and Luicna.

Ruby: I hope she bake Cookies (Dash to Aunt may house).

Meanwhile with Blake and the other

Yang: (Doing some Push up) I wonder how everyone is doing on Christmas what do you think Blake?

Blake: (Reading her Ninja of Love Book) I don't know Yang knowing Peter he make everything fun after the amount of trouble we go there mostly everyday.

Sonix: Wow even the Kitty and the blond Girlfriend has their moment alone.

Blake: (Jump by the hedgehog) S-Sonix when did you get here?

Sonix: Been here all along.

Yang: So Sonix how it been hanging staying out of Trouble much?

Sonix: You know me Yang I don't find Trouble Trouble find me.

Yang: (Gigging) Sure if you don't get the Punchline..(No respone from her pun) Aww come on guy.

Sonix: (Laughing) Well thing has been the same when i was gone.

Blake: Also what are you doing here Sonix by the way?

Sonix: Giving you Guy Christmas Present what else also Here you go Blake.

Blake: (Shocked) N-No it can't be..

Sonix: Yup it is Kitty cat (Smirk).

Blake: You got me a New Katana.

Sonix: Yup made using your semblance and forge it of nothing using your Clone but aiding them in battle i call it Shadow Swipe.

Blake: (Hug Sonix) Thank you Sonix this is the best gift.

Sonix: Welcome Blake also Yang go to your bike real quick.

Yang: (Eye Widen) N-No Way Sonix did you..

Sonix: Yup i upgrade it at it finest Modest Art Let just Say Bumblebee Mark 4.

Yang: Are they..

Sonix: Yup it a Nano Fider came with hard Steel plate hard enough to beat the Rhino in Hour.

Yang: Oh Thank You Sonix (Crying and Hugging the hedgehog arm).

Sonix: I also have a another one to Yang (Open her new Arm) I know that the one Atlas give you after Beacon was fallen by Salem, but i decide to give you a upgrade version of a Atlas Arm that you has before but it kinda like Bulky but has more Armor, A Shield Projector, A Grappling Hook, and even a Thermal Detector.

Yang: (drowning in Happiness) Is this Heaven that i am in?

Blake: (Gigging) No Yang you are not in Heaven right now.

Yang: Aww Sonix thank you for the Gift.

Sonix: Welcome Also Aunt may is having a Christmas Dinner at her house make sure head over there okay?

Yang/Blake: (nod).

Sonix:Welp i am off to find the other D-avenger later Yang and Blake (Dash to find the other).

Yang: I can't believe it been 6 month since the last time we saw him can you Blake?

Blake: Knowing Sonix he been saving all of the multiverse for quite some time now maybe he got a break after Christmas was here.

Yang: Hm Maybe we should call Peter and give Sonix a Present what do you think?

Blake: That would be a Great idea come on let get our clothes on and head over to Queen and see what they might say okay?

Yang: Alright.

Time Skip

Sonix: Hm?(Perching on the ledge) Now if i was the fasting thing alive where would i..(See a Blue Line) Welp that was easy enough (Follow the hedgehog).

Sonic: Huh?

Sonix: Yo Bro.

Sonic: Sonix (Stop) what are you doing here?

Sonix: It Christmas what else?

Sonic: I thought you still be in your world saving the Multiverse of other World or something.

Sonix: I still am just taking a break from all the world saving i has done over the past 7 year of being a hero of mine world.

Sonic: Whoa that crazy 7 year of being a hero.

Sonix: Yup also Here is your Christmas Gift Sonic (Give his other Version his gift) Wait a minute (notice something) Dang it i forgot to give Weiss her present oh man.

Sonic: What is it?

Sonix: It was something for her father want me to give her it like a Letter or note.

Sonic: I see i give to her when i see her.

Sonix: (Give Weiss Gift to Sonic) Thank Bro.

Sonic: (Opening his present) Whoa a new stander Chill Dog?

Sonix: Yup.

Sonic: (Give Sonix a bro Fist) Gimme Some.

Sonix: Heh (Bro Fist Sonix).

Sonic: Welp i am heading to Queen right now i hear they cooking some Christmas Dinner will you join us Sonix?

Sonix: I wish i would but i can only stay like a hour i will be heading back to my world in like 50 minute so i can't stay Sorry Sonic.

Sonic: It cool i tell Peter to give you something since you are here.

Sonix: Oh while you are at it Give these to Tails and Pit and Palutena will you?

Sonic: Sure Later Sonix(Dash to Queen).

Sonix: Now i need to visit Someone real quick before i leave now.(Dash to a meeting point).

In Queen Forest

Sonic: I am here Guy.

Tails: Hey Sonic Where is Sonix at?

Sonic: He can't stay for long but he did give me You,Pit,Palutena a gift.

Pit: Wait Sonix was here?

Sonic: Yup but sadly he has to go back to his world before he leave.

Peter: Wait Sonic where did you saw Sonix at?

Sonic: In the middle of Downtown why?

Peter: Because i was going to give him his Christmas Gift Here give this to him Sonic.

Sonic: Will Do. (rush to find Sonix).

Ruby: Do you think that Sonix might be at?

Peter: Knowing him he might already went to see his Brother and Sister Grave site after all His Sibling die protect him when he a baby before knowing them.

Blake: How long before his brother and Sister die?

Peter: After the world was save it was 9 year ago he felt the sadness and pain for losing them both after getting his avenger Brother and Sister so he been a hero for 7 seven in his earth after that he still carry on his wish tn their promise.

Ruby: What was their promise?

Peter: Be a Legend.

Everyone: (Shocked)

Peter: But for now let hope he can love our Christmas Gift that all we can do for now.

Everyone: (In Thought) Sonix.

With Sonix

Sonix: (Relief) Nice to see you Cooper and Sonia i know it been a awhile now seeing you both here gave a reason to keep on going, but i wish you can see me right now how much i has grown over the past 7 year now of becoming a legendary Hero of all the Multiverse Knowing my luck i might come and see you soon Later Big Bro and Big Sis.(Walk away)

Sonic: I figure you will be here.

Sonix: Hey Sonic yeah decide to visit them one last time before departing to my earth.

Sonic: Here you go Peter want me to give you this.

Sonix: Tell him Thank for the gift.

Sonic: Will do (Notice Sonix depressing) Still wish they were still here for you?

Sonix: (Sign) Sadly Everyday i visit it make me feel more upset that i couldn't even save them when my enemy came to my earth. I felt the year of despair and anger but when you and everyone show me the light. I promise them i will be the Legend of Hero even if i die with Honor or going down to the book.

Sonic: I like the Spirit out of you Sonix now i gotta get back Dinner is going to be done soon.

Sonix: Alright Stay safe I might come for new year too.

Sonic: Will do bye Sonix(Dash back to Queen).

Sonix: See you later Sonic (Look back to his Brother and Sister Grave site) See you in 2019 Cooper and Sonia (Teleport back to his Earth).

Time Skip

Sonix: (Running to his Base) Now what see the Gift that The Amazing Spider-man give me?(Open the Gift and see a D-Avenger card) A D-Avenger Card and it even has a Auido Record let hear it.

Spider-Man: Hello Sonix this is Spider-man your Friendly neighborhood Spider-man telling you that. You are now a officially a D-Avenger i notice the year before your Brother and Sister pass away they told me something they say protect little Brother and that what i did, i never want to you to worry about anything else after their death but they has some Picture of you when you were young here.(Showing the Blue Blur picture when he was young) The Reason why i has to keep this secret they told me not to make you worry they mention a lot that. you need to make some new friend during your Adventure after 9 year of doing some crazy adventure. I figure it was the time, that you became a D-Avenger before the day when you might see them again. We are all here for you Sonix no matter what, don't feel alone that friend are what keep our Strength up protecting the people that we know that what we do as Hero. I hope this will cheer you Up Sonix Merry Christmas.

Sonix: (has one Tear coming down to his right eye but swipe it down) Thank Pete for Giving me a Reason to Live despite your Parker Luck but i know what it like to be a part of a family. I am going to give you something as well (Boost back to his Base).

4 day later

Spider-man: I wonder what did Sonix call all of us for?

Sonic: Maybe He want us to celebrate about his Christmas day or something?

Ruby: I hope so.

Blake: Guy it Sonix knowing him he is having fun saving the multiverse.

Weiss: True but then again he has some thing worth doing remember that?

Yang: Like what Weiss?

Pit: Maybe he need some training maybe it could be that.

Palutena: Maybe he feel as we been teasing him enough don't everyone think that?

Sonix; (Hang behind them) Nah it not about any of those and thanking all of you for everything.

Everyone minus Sonic: YIKE!

Sonic: (Gigging) Nice one Sonix.

Sonix: (Laughing) Thank Bro.

Spider-man: How come i didn't detect you with my Spider-Sense?

Sonix: Well remember when you say after 9 year of my adventure i gain a new Form and new suit for both of you as well.

Yang: (Grin look) Really Now?

Sonix: (Grin) Yup check this out (Show the D-Avenger his new form) What do you think?

Spider-man: Wait is that?

Sonix: Yup Other link with my Ancient Grandfather Sol the hedgehog.

Spider-man: I see but what are the gift you were giving us for we..

Sonix: Those were just the first Stage of my gift here are the Ultimate Gift i am giving you only for Ruby,Weiss,Peter,Blake,Yang

So the Rest of the D-Avenger were Shocked to their face that Spider-man See a New Spider-Suit that he think it brand news it call the Raimi Suit.( **A/N Decide to bring back the old Tobey Magiure Suit for the First Spider-man Movies Resume on the story)** Now Ruby has a Hunter kinda like Cayde-6 one but with a Modern Cloak it call Warrior Hunter Legend and for Weiss she has something Compare to a 2099 Spider-man. But she get a Fider made with Enchance Dust Clothes like Bayonetta. Her suit is call Divine Vigor. Now for Blake She get a Divine Symbiote combine the Other of Speed of Sonix blood it call Night Cat. Now lasty for Yang she get a Superhuman outfit she has a vibranium armor bulk to her suit she has a outlet to her chest area giving less space for her mobility her suit name is Powerwomen Mark 4

Spider-man: Whoa this suit remind me of something where did you get this?

Sonix: After a Spider-man Pass away in Earth 614 Mary Jane from that earth told me to give this to a Peter Parker who is worthy of holding this suit so i did and give it a upgrade it.

Spider-man: (Put on the Raimi Suit) Whoa it feel more lightly and Flexible.

Ruby: Whoa i feel lot fasting and loose Thank you Sonix.

Yang: Yeah thank.

Sonic: What about us Sonix?

Sonix: I was going to give you something but here you go (Give Team Heroes and Pit,Palutena A Award).

Sonic: Wait this is..

Sonix: Yup your Blue Star mark 2 fully the best modest version with a Hyper Speed thank to your old Rival Jet the Hawk.

Sonic: Jet huh? I be sure to thank him after this when 2019 come.

Tails: Wow a Gamma Ray 9,000 How did you get this?

Sonix: Has a Old Friend who trade Weapon every Week lucky i was there before he trade the last one.

Tails: Thank you Sonix.

Knuckle: Oh my These Glove feel Stronger and last longer what materials did you make them of?

Sonix: Trust me if best if you don't know alright Knuckle?

Pit: Are these..(Looking at his old Weapon)

Sonix: Figure you might need your good old Sliver Bow you used in Smash bro and year of Adventure with Lady Palutena.

Pit: Thank Sonix i am going to have fun using these.

Palutena: (Eye Widen) How did you?

Sonix: Let just say after you and Pit Defeat Medusa she give me her soul not to watch but to hold it when she become a good person.

Palutena: I see (Grab Medusa Soul) Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Welcome everyone now i need to send you back to your earth before trouble happening you know.(Open the portal)

Spider-man: Alright See you later Sonix come on D-Avenger we got work to do.(Web sling to the Portal)

D-Avenger: (nod and wave goodbye to the Au Blue Blur as they went to the portal).

Sonix: (Shut the portal) Now new year is on it way time for new adventure.

Time Skip

Sonix: Ahh the sky is beautiful in the sunset huh?(See a Dark Portal) Look like it the same thing from last year time to see what up this time.(Dash down)

?: Look like our Blue Friend is at it again let go everyone.

Sonix: Huh? (See some old friend) Vegeta,Goku(see Some old and new friend) Alright then let do this everyone.

Sonix: YEAH 2019 HERE WE GO (Pose in the Air)

* * *

 **Hello Everyone Darksonixkiller Here So Shoutout to KingFrancisX For letting me using his D-Avenger For a Split Second but Happy later Merry Christmas i know i miss the moment but Happy New Year please go to KingFrancisX for more of his D-Avenger if you want the link the link will be right here u/8918653/KingFrancisX well hope you like this story make sure to follow it and if you has any question please let me know i will talk to you all later Hedgehog out!**


End file.
